


Waiting for Autumn

by Oracle (Oracles_Grotto)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is raised Thor's brother, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracles_Grotto/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: Based off a conversation from a Thorki Discord group: Odin never takes Loki from Jotunheim, but when Loki is a little boy it becomes clear his magic is too powerful for the Jotunnar to teach him. Laufey, knowing his beloved son needs proper guidance strikes a deal with Odin for Loki to remain on Asgard three seasons a year for 100 years, to be raised as Thor's brother and to learn how to properly control his magic. As Loki reaches his age of majority Thor realizes his feelings for his brother are more than brotherly.





	Waiting for Autumn

Frost giants were burly, horned, blue creatures with red eyes that looked like something out of nightmares. Strangely they were also graceful and moved through the halls of Ásgarð's palace without so much as a rumble. Clutching the hand of the tallest giant, was a tiny boy barely Thor's height who looked seconds away from breaking out into sobs. He dressed in flowing silk and soft leather with the whitest fur Thor had ever seen draped over his shoulders and covering his forearms. On his head was a gold band of filigree with two small horns of solid gold. Chains hung from the horns, and looped beautiful around his forehead and temple area and his long black hair was braided into what Thor thought had to be 1000 tiny plaits all capped with rubies and emeralds. 

The boy, Loki, was well protected, not only a prince but the true heir of Jötunheim, and from what Thor had heard, he was very well loved. Loki was also the strongest magic user the nine realms had ever seen, and as soon as Frigga had heard of his talent, she wanted him. To strengthen interplanetary relations, Odin would raise Loki on Ásgarð as Thor's brother to learn combat, court etiquette, governing practices and of course, magic. Laufey-King agreed, and signed the peace contract: Loki would remain on Ásgarð for 100 years for three seasons a year. 

It looked as though no one from the Jötunheim delegate was happy with the arrangements. They surrounded the small boy in a horseshoe, only allowing Odin to see him as Loki stood before the throne. His eyes were watery though no tears fell, but Thor could see his slight tremor in his body.

"Laufey-King," Odin addressed, and the tall giant stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Loki immediately reached up and took his father's finger, clutching tightly. "We welcome you to the halls of Ásgarð. There is a feast prepared in your honour, and we thank you for the opportunity to teach your son."

Loki took a small step into his father's large frame, but his chin remained high. Thor was impressed. He was certain had he been in Loki's shoes, about to be left on a strange planet with people who looked nothing like him, he would not be so calm. The small boy must have noticed Thor staring at him, because he turned and tilted his head slightly, watching Thor with curious eyes. Thor waved, and Loki gave a small smile. The boy was strange looking, but Thor admitted, he was very pretty.

"Thank you, All-father," Laufey addressed and gave a small nod of his head, "but we must be returning to Jötunheim post-haste. Loki is prone to mischief but well liked by all Jötunar, and I trust he is in good hands on Ásgarð. He will be well cared for, loved, and happy." It wasn't a question, and Thor knew there was a thinly veiled threat mixed into Laufey's words. 

The All-Father's eyes narrowed slightly, and Thor knew he was right about the threat. "Of course. You have my word that Loki will be raised as Thor's brother and treated with the respect any prince of Ásgarð would be granted. We welcome him into the house of Odin with open arms." Odin looked at the little boy and gave a small nod to him.

"Papa," Loki's voice carried through the hall. He turned and wrapped his arms around Laufey's neck when the giant bent to him. "Please don't leave me here," he pleaded, and Thor's heart broke for him. "I want to go home. I promise I'll be good. I won't do magic anymore."

Laufey's arms were massive as they wrapped around the tiny giant and pulled him in closer. The tears that had been threatening all afternoon finally spilt and Loki sobbed into his father's neck. "Shh, my son. You must be strong. You have done no wrong; this is not a punishment." Gently, Laufey pulled away, wiping Loki's tears with a finger that was half the size of Loki's face. "Be brave and strong, and I will see you in three seasons. You will do well here. Make friends. Learn magic. You are Jötunheim's future; our hope." Loki nodded. Before Loki could reply, Laufey nodded to the royal family and took his leave of the hall. 

Loki stood before the throne, lip trembling as Laufey walked out of the room behind him. He didn't turn, merely stared at the floor as the sound of the door closing echoed in the chamber. Frigga rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the little boy, pulling him close, and the tears fell again. "It's alright, little one. You will miss your family, but they are not gone, and you will see them again. Let us show you your rooms and get you settled for the night." When Loki pulled back and nodded, she smiled. "Come, Thor, you can help Loki today." 

Thor rushed to Loki's side with a smile. "You'll like it here. There's so much to do. We can battle and play... and oh! I can show you the ponds, and we can sneak food from the kitchens." Loki giggled and took Thor's hand instead of Frigga's as they walked down the corridor to Loki's new rooms. 

The autumn, winter, and spring went by far too quickly for Thor's liking as it always did, but for some reason, as Thor and Loki approached their age of majority, the days seemed to move even faster. Thor dreaded it, the months when Loki wasn't around weren't nearly as entertaining. His mischievous brother was beautiful, smart, deadly with both weapons and magic, though the guards never seemed to give him the respect he deserved, but above all, he was fun to be around, and Thor loved him.

The summer, while beautiful with lush greenery everywhere and festivals happening nearly every week, was still dark for Thor. He didn't quite understand why he was always moody during the summer months, solemn and not nearly as boisterous. Fandral commented that Thor seemed like a lovesick puppy mooning over a maiden, making the others in the group laugh, but Thor just sighed and punched him. The resulting scuffle managed to boost his moods somewhat, and by the end of the festival, Thor's demeanour improved considerably. 

It wasn't until the days of Loki's return grew near that Thor's moods soured again. Most of the palace staff avoided him, and twice he flooded the lower province with his sulkiness. He didn't know why he was so sulky, but he did miss his brother terribly, and his father refused to allow him a visit to Jötunheim. So Thor waited, and moped and moped and waited. When the day finally arrived for Loki to return, Thor was first at the observatory. 

Heimdall chuckled softly before turning the sword and opening the portal to bring Loki home. Thor was halfway across the room when he realized what Loki was wearing, or rather what Loki wasn't wearing. 

"What-y- you're naked!" Thor exclaimed, eyes widening. Loki's hair was longer, hanging nearly to the small of his back with tiny braids hanging free, each with a silver thread running through the plaits and capped with rubies and emeralds. He wore a gold band around his neck, which held golden chains that wrapped and looped around his entire body. His chest was mostly bare save for the two chains connected to Loki's now pierced nipples, and around his hips was strips of coloured leather that swished around his legs as Loki moved. He was stunning, but also naked. "Why are you naked?!"

Loki folded his arms and scowled, looking not at all ashamed to be mostly naked. "I am not naked. I'm wearing traditional Jötunheim clothing for one who's reached majority." He nodded to Heimdall and walked out of the observatory with Thor running to catch up. Loki's feet were bare.

"You have no shoes on," Thor commented, his voice rising slightly.

Loki sighed and stopped, turning to face his brother. "Brother, what troubles you?" He stepped forward, placing a hand on Thor's arm and Thor had to hold back his sudden crazy thought of leaning forward and kissing the exasperated look off Loki's face. He stepped back instead. "Brother?" Loki asked, concerned.

"N-nothing," Thor answered, shaking his head. "I apologize, Brother, nothing is wrong; I just... have never seen you so... unclothed before." He looked at Loki again and had to admit the beauty he was seeing. Loki's skin was strangely warm to the touch and a beautiful shade of blue that contrasted nicely to Ásgarð's changing colours. "You're beautiful," he whispered, unable to take his eyes from the form in front of him.

A small smile curved Loki's lips, and he leaned in to hug Thor. "Thank you. This is how we dress once we reach age. I will change into something more Ásgarðian traditional." Loki pulled back and turned to walk back to the palace, but Thor caught his wrist and stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," Thor said too quickly then cleared his throat, "I mean, you can dress how you're comfortable. You merely startled me. I haven't seen you this way before. When did you pierce your nipples?"

Loki laughed. "This summer and no, I imagine you haven't. But you have seen me naked many many times. You are the only one in Ásgarð who knows I am intersexed."

"All Jötunnar are intersexed," Thor pointed out before his eyes glanced down to Loki's groin region before snapping back to his face. "Everyone should know that."

"But they don't." Loki shrugged and walked to the palace, Thor falling into step beside him. Just inside the palace, Loki stopped and frowned. "I don't look hideous, do I? I admit... it was an oversight of mine not to change before I arrived, but I was very eager to come home."

Thor smiled and cupped the back of Loki's neck, his thumb brushing softly against his brother's jaw. "You're beautiful, Loki, truly. I have yet to see you, such as you are. A man in both body and law and I know the Jötunar ways are different than the Ásgarðian ways, I was not expecting you so unclothed. But truly do not worry, you are beautiful."

The beaming smile Loki graced him with made Thor's chest tighten and his breath stutter in his chest. Once again Loki leaned in for a hug, a gesture they'd done a million times since they were boys, but for some reason, it felt different to Thor. The hug felt like something more, and Thor was too afraid to examine it too carefully. Instead, he cleared his throat and took a step back. "Let us continue to the feast; mother is anxious to see you."

"OH!" Loki beamed and tugged on Thor's arm to get him moving faster. "I am eager to see her as well. I sent things ahead of me, they've arrived in my chambers I assume? I have things for you, and her, but come let me show you yours first." Loki let go of Thor's wrist and ran down the hall nearly slamming into a wall in his attempt to turn without slowing down. One of the guards barely suppressed an amused smile, but Loki merely shrugged and kept on running. "Come on, Thor, you're slower than a Bildgesnipe in hibernation!"

Loki's rooms were just as he'd left them, clean and tidy with not one thing out of place. Beautiful green drapery hung from the walls, and a silver fur covered the foot of the bed. Loki rarely slept with anything over him but claimed he liked the feel of the fur against his skin. Thor looked around, not having been in the room since before Loki's absence from Ásgarð. It felt good to be back in them. "What do you wish to show me?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed. 

A large chest sat in the middle of the room, locked. Loki waved a hand, and the lock dropped to the floor before the lid flipped open to reveal many beautiful fabrics folded neatly. "This," Loki said, taking out a fur as pure of white as the newly fallen snow. "I went on a hunt, and this is for you." He held the fur to Thor who took and ran his hands gently over the surface. 

"Loki," Thor breathed, "it's beautiful. You hunted? You hate hunting." 

Loki shrugged and slid onto the bed beside Thor. "I do, but there was a great white wolf that was terrorizing the lower towns. He was too beautiful to slay and leave, so I killed him with magic. The butcher was given the meat after I took the pelts, and we had a grand feast that night." There was a slight purple flush to Loki's cheeks that Thor wanted to nuzzle his face against it. He wondered if the blush was hot or cold. "I remember when we first met you loved my fur, so I wanted this pelt to belong to you. Happy homecoming, Brother."

Thor grinned and pulled Loki to him. His hand slid down his brother's warm naked back to rest comfortably, just above his buttocks. "Thank you. It is beautiful." Though Thor couldn't see it, he could feel Loki's lips against his neck pull into a smile. The gesture made him shiver, and he closed his eyes, pulling his brother just a little closer. 

The feast was as it always was, loud, colourful, and full of laughter. Loki and Frigga talked together most of the meal, but that was fine with Thor. It gave him time to catch up with his friends and see how Volstogg's new baby was fairing, but halfway through the meal, he noticed Fandral's eyes continue to stray to Loki with a lustful look. Something inside him burned hot after the fifth flirtatious leer and Thor slammed his mead down on the table. 

Several people jumped, but as Ásgarðian's were used to rowdy feasting meals, no one paid much attention. Fandral's eyes were wide as he looked at his friend's glare. "What troubles you, Thor?" He asked, voice low. 

Thor didn't miss the way Loki leaned in closer to him. "Brother?" Loki asked, placing a hand on Thor's inner arm. "Are you well?"

"I am quite fine, thank you," Thor muttered before storming from the room. 

Thor had just turned onto the hallway with his chambers on them when Loki caught up to him. "Brother, wait!" Loki called out, but Thor didn't slow down. He didn't want to see his brother with chains cross-crossing his naked body and barely any clothing covering him, and he most certainly didn't want to see one of his friends leering at Loki as if he were a tasty morsel. "Brother, please!" Loki tried again, this time catching his wrist, so Thor had no choice but to stop. "Please, what is wrong?"

"I don't wish to see Fandral staring at you as if he were going to devour you. You are a prince, you are my brother, and he is not worthy of you," Thor muttered without looking at Loki.

The soft chuckle echoing around him made Thor's chest tighten. "Thor, it's harmless flirting nothing more. I cannot entertain a relationship with an Ásgarðian beyond simple pleasure anyway so nothing would come from it. Fear not."

Thor frowned and finally turned, then took Loki's hand and quickly walked to his bedchamber. When the door closed firmly behind him, he turned and asked, "what do you mean? Why not?" Loki lived on Ásgarð, was recognized as an Ásgarðian prince, and though he was Jötunn in blood, he was still Thor's brother and held all rights as such. Loki marrying an Ásgarðian was natural. 

Loki sighed and walked onto the balcony to overlook one of Frigga's beautiful gardens. Below, gardeners worked tirelessly to make the hedges perfect, and the flowers bloom to their fullest. Beyond the gardens was a training ground where soldiers sparred and trained. Loki turned and leaned against the railing to look at his brother. "I am only here 100 years, Brother. Once that time is over, I shall return to Jötunheim to be made useful by whatever means my father deems." He turned back to the gardens, frowning and Thor walked over to lean beside him. "It would make no sense to become attached romantically to an Ásgarðian as I won't be allowed to stay here. Your brother, I may be, but I still have a duty to Jötunheim."

It was true that Loki was a Jötunn, a prince of Jötunheim and technically heir to the throne, though Loki stated several times over the last years he had no interest in a crown. It was true, there was a contract between Jötunheim and Ásgarð to have Loki live on Ásgarð for three seasons a year for 100 years and that after Loki would be returning, but Thor hadn't given it much thought before. He hadn't thought what it would indeed mean to no longer have Loki around, and suddenly Thor wanted anything but that. He would do anything to prevent it from happening, and with a start, Thor realised what he wanted, what he'd wanted for years but didn't truly understand what it meant. 

"If we were to wed, you would be an official citizen of Ásgarð, and a new treaty between our people's could be signed." The more Thor spoke, the more he knew he wanted the marriage. The Thunderer turned, pulling Loki against him, his hands settling against the small of Loki's back and tracing the heritage lines with his fingers; he smiled when Loki shivered. "A marriage between the heir of Ásgarð and the heir of Jötunheim could only ever be a good thing."

"Is that the only reason you're proposing to me, Brother?" Loki asked. He tilted his head back and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Thor grinned. "No. I am also asking because I flood the lower towns when you are away. I asked because my chest tightens and skin warms when you are near. I asked because when Fandral suggested a night with him between the sheets, I wanted to take him out back and punch him until he was nothing more than a bloody stump." Thor pulled Loki in closer, nuzzling into his neck and nipping along his jaw. "I asked because I love you more than any in the nine realms. I asked because though you are my brother, you are also my destiny, and I would have you by my side always." 

"Those are good reasons," Loki whispered before leaning in to kiss Thor on the mouth. 

They were good reasons, Thor agreed to himself as he pulled Loki closer and slid his hands inside the sarong around Loki's waist. It was convenient that Loki was wearing next to nothing; it would take no time to get him completely bare. A tug to the belt around Loki's waist had the garment falling to the floor, and with careful fingers more nimble than Thor would have previously thought himself capable of, he was able to get the chains unwrapped from around Loki's body. The nipple rings stayed, and with a groan, Thor bent to tongue one of the tiny hoops. The resulting cry made Thor even harder, and he ripped the clothes from his own body before he pulled Loki back to him and carried the smaller prince to the bed. 

"Thor!" Loki protested but didn't try to get away. "Put me down."

"I plan to," Thor agreed before depositing his armful in the centre of the bed and crawling on after him. He bent and nipped at one perfect ankle, tracing the lines up past Loki's knee to his groin. Even on his cock Loki had markings that Thor suddenly wanted to map with his tongue. "I'm going to lick you everywhere," Thor mumbled. "I'm going to start at the top and work my way down.

Before Loki could say anything, Thor's mouth was on his swallowing his moan. They kissed for what seemed like days but was likely near minutes before Thor pulled away to follow the lines down Loki's neck and across his chest. He nipped and sucked at his collar bone, the inside of his elbow and each rib before going back to the dusky blue pierced nipples. Thor realised he might have a kink. "I like these," he mumbled into Loki's skin.

"You don't say?" There was a dry tone to the words, but the slight hitch in Loki's breath made Thor very aware his brother enjoyed what they were doing. He nipped in retaliation then chuckled when Loki jerked and arched nearly entirely off the bed. "Thor!" Loki moaned and slid his hands into his brother's hair to grip then tug Thor back to his mouth. "Do you plan only to explore?"

Dipping his head back to a nipple, Thor thought a moment. What DID he want to do to Loki? Everything, obviously, but what more than that. He wanted to have Loki, and maybe experience Loki having him. He wanted to lap at Loki's centre and take his taste deep into his body. Perhaps they could make a baby. The thought startled him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Loki to become pregnant or not. Thor lifted his head and asked, "can you get pregnant?"

"What?!" Loki shrieked as he closed his legs and hurried up the bed, eyes wide. "Why the fuck would you ask that now?!"

"Would a child be so bad?"

"We're too young," Loki protested but slid back down and let his legs fall open. " But... yes, I suppose a child at some point would be the plan." 

Thor hummed around the little nub in his mouth, smiling when Loki jerked and arched again. "I -ah- ah!" Loki moaned. "Ye-yes I can get pregn- AH! THOR!" He shuddered and his cock, trapped against Thor's stomach, jerked. "But uh... I take-ah yes there - I take precautions." Thick, calloused fingers slid up Loki's thigh and stroked against the soft folds of his centre making Loki moan. Thor loved that sound. "I-ah-ah!" Loki panted, trying to talk. "YES!" He screamed, and Thor wasn't sure if it was because of his question or what Thor was doing with his fingers.

Either way, Thor didn't care. He rubbed himself against Loki's thigh then moaned when a slender hand wrapped around his hardness and stroked. "Ah, Loki, that's good," he groaned. The pressure was perfect, and the way Loki's hand twisted and squeezed at the head made Thor want to come instantly.

Thor gasped when Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's hips and rolled them over, never losing the grip on Thor's cock. Loki laughed at the stunned look and bent to take the tip of his brother's cock into his mouth, lapping at it as if it were a tasty treat. Thor groaned, then groaned again when Loki lowered his mouth until his nose pressed to Thor's stomach, then swallowed. "FUCK!" He shouted, trying his best not to push into the extreme heat. The answering chuckle made him shudder all over, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. 

It was all too much. The slick heat, the way Loki was looking at him, the fact that he was in bed with his brother and he wanted nothing more than to live the remainder of his days doing nothing but making love to Loki, had him pushing his brother away only to pull him back and roll over. He parted Loki's legs quickly and lined up before driving into the welcoming tight, wet, heat that was his brother's body. 

"Ah-AH!" Loki shouted, his nails digging into Thor's upper back. The sudden flare of pain only made Thor harder. "Ye-yes like that! OH! Like that!" 

Their passions were too high for either of them to move slowly, so Thor started a hard, fast thrust that had him pushing Loki up the bed. There was a canopy of "Yes," "more," "like that," "Loki," and "brother" as the two moved together, skin slapping against skin as they sought their release. 

Loki came first with Thor's hand on his cock and Thor's cock in his body. The prince cried out, arched as his eyes rolled back, then his body clamped down on Thor so tightly the Thunderer was worried his cock would be squeezed off before the clench released and Loki shuddered. Inside, the pulsing continued, and Thor was helpless to hold back his own pleasure as his orgasm punched out of him.

"Loki!" he shouted as he emptied himself inside his brother's beautiful body and collapsed. 

They panted together, curled around one another on the messy bed before Loki gently turned them over and used his magic to clean up. He flopped back down, half on Thor's chest and sighed. "That was fun." Fun was an understatement of the century, and Thor said so. "Well, spectacular, maybe, but I wouldn't want your ego to inflate any farther than it already is."

"I seem to recall you greatly enjoying things that inflate, Brother," Thor said with a laugh. 

"Vulgare," Loki chastised but said nothing else as they drifted off to sleep still curled around one another. 

Thor had no idea what would happen in the future if their father would allow a marriage, but he knew for sure that he needed Loki by his side. They were well matched in both fighting skill and mental ability, complimenting instead of overshadowing. No doubt Loki, with his silver tongue, would be able to get their way when the time came. For now, Thor was content to hold his brother close while they slept.


End file.
